rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Recovery Plan
Recovery Plan is the fourth episode of Outpost Zero . Plot The Reds capture Brian and prepare to hold him hostage. However, they become distracted arguing with each other, and Brian begins to escape. Michael and Joe begin to chase him in their Warthog until Austin manages to damage it with a sniper rifle. The Reds retreat to their base where Michael tricks Joe into believing he's the "Chief of Inventory" to get him to leave Nick and Michael alone to repair the Warthog. Characters Red Team *Michael Smith *Nick Johnson *Joe Daniels Blue Team *Brian Richards *Austin Wells *Jack Reynolds Transcript Brian lays motionless on the ground as the screen unblurs. Distorted Voice: "Get up! Come on, get up!" Brian: "Urgh... hunh? John?" The camera pans up and clears as Brian gets up to a crouch, revealing Michael aiming his DMR at him with Nick beside him and Joe behind the two of them on the Warthog turret. Michael: "Wrong person, you fucking blue." Brian: "Aw fuck..." Brian looks over to his DMR laying a few feet away from him. Michael: "Don't even think about it, Blue. (chuckles) Your little blue buddies floored it back to their base when we stopped to take you." Brian: "Take me?" Nick: "Yeah, why don't we just fucking shoot him?" Michael: "Think about it, this guy's got some fancy helmet and has been here the longest. Odds are he's the leader." Nick: "So we have a valuable prisoner then? Fuck yeah!" Michael: "Exactly, I don't exactly know how we're going take advantage of this yet, but it should be good. Blue! Get in the passenger seat! Nice and slow." Brian begins to walk toward the Warthog. Nick: "Wait a minute." Brian stops near the passenger seat, Michael: "What, private?" Nick: "There's four of us now. And last time I checked, Jeep's got three seats." Michael: "Oh... Well I guess someone's walking." Nick: "No fuck that, make Joe walk." Joe turns away from Brian with the turret and faces Michael and Nick. Joe: "Well, personally, I don't think that's fair. You had a seat when we were driving, Nick. Me, I had to stand up with the turret the whole time." Nick: "So, you barely even hit the other fucking Jeep!" Joe: "Well neither did you, as I recall. In fact, you didn't even fire your weapon one time." Brian looks at the three Reds, looks at Blue Base, and begins to slowly walk away. Nick: "You just wasted ammunition!" Michael: "Guys..." Joe begins growling at Nick. Nick: "The fuck? Are you growling?" Joe: "Yeah, I'm angry." Nick: "Oh, you'll be real angry when..." Michael (shouting): "DANIELS, JOHNSON! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, NOW!" Nick: "(sigh) Yes sir." Joe: "Yes sir. (makes another zipping noise)" Michael: "Okay, listen. How about both of you walk, and I'll take the Blue back to..." Nick: "Um, sir?" Michael: "Oh don't fucking tell me..." The Reds turn to see Brian running full speed back to Blue Base. Michael: "Johnson, get your ass back to base, Daniels, we're rolling!" Nick begins heading back for Red Base as Michael runs back into the driver seat, spins the Warthog around 180 degrees, and begins to drive after Brian. Brian looks behind him while running and notices the Warthog rapidly gaining on him. Brian (shouting into radio): "Austin! Jack! Come in! I need help! Now!" The warthog comes closer. Brian (screaming): "GUYS!!!" On top of Blue Base, Austin and Jack see Brian being chased by the Reds' Warthog. They both look at the sniper rifle. Austin: "Hang on, I've got this." Jack: "Good, I've never used one of those before." Austin grabs the sniper rifle and crouches down near the edge of the roof. Camera cuts to a view of the front of the Reds' warthog. Suddenly, a sniper round bounces off the hood and windshield. The warthog begins to veer off course. Michael: "Ah! Fuck! Sniper!" Another shot fires into the front left tire. The Warthog becomes more unstable. Michael: "Shit! They hit something! We gotta break off!" The warthog turns around and heads back for Red Base as a shot barely misses Joe. Brian walks up the Blue Base ramp and walks up to Austin. Brian: "What the fuck was that?" Austin: "Saving your life... Sir." Brian: "No, not that. Fucking flipping the Warthog over?" Jack: "What the fuck kind of driving was that anyways?" Austin: "You asked if I had any other moves." Brian: "I didn't tell you to do a fucking barrel roll!" Austin: "I wasn't trying to! I tried to make a sharp turn at that hill." Brian: "Now why the hell would you do that?" Jack: "To purposely crash our jeep?" Austin: "You were shouting at me, and the Reds were shooting at me, and I didn't have enough time to think." Brian: "You haven't thought once since you got here!" Austin: "That's not true. I gave up with that free ATV and ordered one instead." Brian: "It's about time you gave up with... Wait! What?" Austin: "Yeah, it should be delivered in less than 24 hours." Brian: "To here?" Austin: "No, I'm going to have it delivered to my house where I can't ride it... Of course here!" Brian: "This is a military base! You can't just have things delivered!" Austin: "Yeah I already did." Brian: "No, I meant you're not allowed to... Actually, you know what, fuck it. Enjoy the ATV, because that's the only thing you're gonna be driving here." Austin: "Huh?" Brian: "Yeah after that stunt, you're not fucking driving that Warthog ever again." Austin: "This may be a bad time to tell you, but I screwed up the radio on the jeep." Brian (frustrated): "What did you do?" Austin: "The controls got all screwy and now it's stuck on some old station that plays mostly late 20th century music. Brian: "How the fuck... Do you even know when the 20th century was?" Austin: "Yeah it began on the year 2000." Brian: "No it didn't." Jack: "It didn't?" Brian: "No, it began on the year 1900." Austin: "That's stupid." Jack: "Yeah, sir, that doesn't make any sense." Brian: "I'm not fucking explaining this right now. Go look it up on the computer." Austin: "I'm downloading music though." Brian: "Then do it afterwards... Then again you probably won't remember." Austin: "Remember what?" Brian (shouting): "The fucking twen-" Austin (laughing): "I'm just kidding. I'm not that forgetful." Jack: "Why is that computer there anyways?" Brian: "It was for the teleporter, but the teleporter hasn't worked since I've been here." Austin: "Oh dude! We got a teleporter?" Brian (annoyed and slowly): "It. Doesn't. Work." Austin: "Oh that sucks." Cut to outside Red Base. Nick is walking towards Red Base when the Reds' warthog stops next to him. Nick: "The fuck happened? I thought you were going to go get him back." Michael: "The fucking fat one started sniping the Warthog." Nick: "The what?" Michael: "The jeep. It took a shitload of damage and I've got to go fix it now." Nick: "I'll help." Michael: "Do you know anything about repairing vehicles?" Nick: "Um... not really." Michael: "Then how are you going to help?" Nick: "Well the Sarge is still in his fucking nest, and if you're out here working on the War... jeep, I'm going to be stuck with... well you know." Joe: "Hey, are you talking about me?" Nick: "Uh... no, I was talking about the uh... bottom bunk. It uh... makes me feel... frustrated." Joe: "Oh well, I don't really put too much thought into bunks. In my opinion, they're for sleeping, and therefore..." Nick: "Okay Joe. So yeah, I'll help with the jeep." Michael: "Okay fine." Joe hops off the turret. Joe: "Hmm well then I guess I'll help too and we can all..." Michael and Nick: "NO!!!" Joe: "Hmm?" Michael: "No, uh... You have to... take inventory. You've been promoted to... uh... chief of inventory." Joe: "Chief of Inventory? Hmm... I kinda like that name. It reminds me of this show I once watched where the main character..." Michael: "Yeah, okay. Save the story for later. Go iventory...ize." Joe: "Yes sir!" Joe runs inside the base. Nick: "Thank you." Michael: "Yeah, don't mention it. I doubt he'll realize that's not a real position anytime soon." Nick: "Yeah we could probably milk this for a while." Michael: "So, you don't know anything about fixing cars?" Nick: "I've changed a tire... that's about it." Michael: "Well grab a stool and watch. I could use someone to help me with stuff like this. The Sarge sure won't." Category:Outpost Zero